Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor processing method, and more particularly, to a dispatch control method for a furnace process.
Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of an integrated circuit, many steps need to be performed in a high-temperature environment, and examples of the manufacturing process include a thermal oxidation process for growing an oxide layer. In the above heat treatment method, a wafer is generally placed in a wafer boat and sent into a furnace to react.
The batch furnace process causes variation to the electrical properties or the physical properties of wafers placed in different locations due to loading effect.